Local memories in computers are often used to locally cache information using key-value stores, serving as cache layers between web front-ends and backend databases. For example, memcached is one such key-value store implementation that has been widely adopted by large-scale online service providers for fast retrieval of key-value records while reducing load pressures on databases. Traditional memcached layers are typically built using commodity servers with volatile dynamic random access memory (DRAM).